Everything You Do
by Lady of Lenore
Summary: Squall mistakenly accuses Seifer of cheating, and it'll take a late night thunderstorm to convince him otherwise. [Seifer x Squall] [oneshot five]


_Author _Renorin, or RenRen for short. Or Haley. That works too.

_Challenge _One-shots using pairings drawn from a hat! WHOO!

_Disclaimer_ Neither of us own Kingdom Hearts! CRAP!

_One-shot 5: Everything You Do_

_Pairing: Squall x Seifer_

A crash of thunder sounded outside, startling one brunet from his unpeaceful sleep and wrenching him into the world of the waking. With a shift of his body and a natural scowl he easily found another comfortable position in which to lie with the soft breathing of his roommate reaching his ears over the steady hum of the fan. Not that Balamb got hot during the night but Squall liked some sort of noise around whenever he slept.

Especially when **those thoughts** began to surface just as he drifted into dreamland. Those thoughts about the way things used to be just a week ago before that blond idiot had screwed up and Squall had taken decisive action. He would never admit aloud or to himself that it tore apart his insides and set fire to his emotions. They sparked and breathed smoke into his throat. Flickered. Died. Formed into puddles of ash that were swept away with the wind. And so many days after that horrendous display in the Quad, 'oh why couldn't it have been someplace else,' Squall found his heart feeling less and less. In fact the poor organ might've shriveled up and deceased for all he knew at this point. A week. A week was all it took.

Just one week.

And the worst of it had yet to pass because soon enough all his friends would find out through the grapevine or some other indirect way about what had happened and would wonder. They would wonder and ask questions and bug him to no end and all he could do was blame that cocksure blond jerk of an ex boyfriend for everything. Because after all it was **all his fault**.

O-O

Unlike the brunet the blond had been unable to wrestle sleep into submission at all that night. In fact he found himself a reigning insomniac more often than not during that past week. A brutal thunder storm raged outside with the midst of monsoon season upon them and in full force. No one's ever heard of a tame monsoon anyway.

An unshakable frown etched onto his lips he pulled at the blanket wrapped loosely over his form and twisted it this way and that, to and fro and eventually tossed it into the floor with an indignant huff, resolving to do without for now.

He'd be picking it up a few minutes later when the cold got to his bare feet.

His head raced in circles with thoughts of **him.** Thoughts of that beautiful brunet teenager and his frequent scowls and his baby smooth skin and his lips, 'oh his lips,' and every other aspect that he missed. Which was almost everything.

The one thing he didn't miss was that frigid attitude and that unwillingness for PDA. That stupid death glare that he never ceased to be on the receiving end of. Stupid stupid boy.

He wouldn't even listen to reason which just happened to stab out the blond's insides when he thought of how quickly his lion had been to accuse him. How little faith the boy had in him. As if he would cheat on him with some pretty girl. The garden was full of 'em but that didn't mean he was noticing. That fact seemed to slip past the observant boy's radar. The blond had ceased ogling girls entirely.

If that wasn't an accomplishment he didn't know what was.

And of course the younger boy threw it repeatedly in his face, 'It's all your fault. Your fault! YOURS. NOT MINE.' When the cause of this entire ordeal...well he didn't really know what had caused it. One minute he was sitting on a bench in the Quad, staring off into space and thinking (of whom you already know). The next second he had icy blue eyes and the stiffened figure of his once boyfriend standing before him with pale hands clenched into fists at his sides as if he were about to hit something.

Or someone. Which he did.

Absentmindedly the blond raised a hand to his poor bruised eye. The purple had subsided into a hideous yellow by now - that kid had an arm on him.

'Does the name Alexis sound familiar to you?' No pause and no time for the other to answer. 'Because she knows you. Really well in fact.'

And what was a guy to do when given no opportunity to speak his case? The boy strode out of the Quad with a cold air to him and his last words being "It's over" before the doors closed behind him and his now ex sat thunderstruck for what to say while staring after him.

'What the...'

And he had never been able to speak his peace since.

Suddenly he slammed his fist against the wall, startling his roommate out of his undoubtedly peaceful dreams by the loud sudden action. The idiot blinked at him once or twice before murmuring a curse word and turning away from him.

'I won't let him just do that to me!'

And so it was that the blond shot out of bed, tripping over his discarded blanket in his haste, and sprinted from the room headed for one brunet's dorm room and intent on making things right.

O-O

Toss. Turn. Toss. Turn. Nope. No more sleep for him.

Lightning streaked across the sky outside, illuminating his tiny dorm room for half a second while he glimpsed his roommate's clothes strewn across the floor in the other teenager's angst to get to bed.

'He could at least put them in the laundry basket.'

With a soft sigh and another twist of his body onto his other side the brunet once again fought for sleep to come while the elusive demon sidestepped his every attempt at a capture. Stupid sleep. Why couldn't it ever cooperate?

Shift. Sigh. Pull blanket over head. Another lightning flash followed the first coupled with the deafening roar of thunder to startle him from his peace. He hated thunder storms.

And usually he had someone to share them with so he wouldn't be...unsettled. Not scared. He wasn't scared. Nope. Not at all.

_**CRRRAAAACK!**_

Shooting straight up in bed he glanced around wildly with his pulse throbbing out of control just as the last vestiges of sound ebbed away. Okay maybe he had a tiny irrational fear of thunder storms. Everybody had their phobias.

A fierce pounding sounded inside the room and at once he figured the thunder had returned and dove under his blanket, clutching the poor material to him as closely as possible. However the sound didn't relent and then he realized that it wasn't thunder but someone knocking at the door.

Ignoring the slight tremble of his limbs as he clambered out of bed the brunet padded across the cold floor until he reached the keypad next to his door, punching the release so that the automatic doors slid open with a **whoosh**.

Standing before him in nothing but loose cotton pants one hellacious-looking blond loomed in his doorway with his arms folded tightly over the muscles forming in his young teenager chest. He sported one of the brunet's own infamous scowls while eyeing him with a bizarre gleam in his eyes.

"You. Will. Listen. To me."

The brunet blinked up at him several times as if unsure of what he were seeing.

The blond took it as initiative to continue when the other didn't protest. "You're an idiot."

He found his voice. "How am I the idiot? You're the one who - "

"**Listen!**" he pleaded at once, cutting the brunet off and causing him to bring forth his own sour expression.

Folding his arms and jutting one hip to the side he refused to speak to prove that he was now listening.

"I didn't cheat on you! Whatever you heard was some crap rumor! I would never..." and he trailed off unsure of how to convince that face of the truth. It didn't look too convinced.

"Whatever," and he made to close the door.

"Wait! Why don't you freaking believe me? I haven't even thought of anyone since I met you!"

A raised eyebrow. Ok so that was progress.

"Ugh you never even considered that this girl lied through her teeth. Why is it always me?"

"Because you're the - "

"Unreliable one. I know. But I've never lied to you."

"That's - "

"Shut up! I would **never lie** to you."

Sincerity. Yes he'd pulled it off rather well. Until that fist was there again. Clenched. Reared back and 'Oh screw it.' He grabbed the brunet into a constricting embrace and forced their lips together while one hand crept with measured practice behind the boy's head and the other resting just above his backside. No where to run.

And when breathing became an issue and the brunet broke free he panted out, "I hate you. Everything you do. I hate it."

A cocky grin. At least the boy wasn't leaving. "I love you too."

**BOOM!**

Apparently all it took was a simple thunderstorm to get the boy to cling which the blond had always missed about his boyfriend. No clinging. No hugging or anything unless forced upon the brunet when they were alone. And yet here he now was with his fingers digging into the older teenager's flesh like the world was about to end.

"Don't like thunderstorms?" one cocky blond asked while clutching his lion closely.

"Screw you," one shivering brunet retorted while burying his face in sweet smelling skin.

"If you say so." And Seifer drug Squall into the bathroom as their mouths meshed fiercely once more.

_Author's Notes _Yup. Weird. Thaaaaaat's me.


End file.
